Unique
by Rissa-RaNee
Summary: Bella's a Classic witch in this story and moves to Forks where she meets The Cullens.But the question is what are they? was Bella not the only mystical creature after all? please read!
1. Unique

**Hey everyone I have not wrote a story in forever this is my new account also so please enjoy the story and review.**

**much love- ~Rissa-Ra'nee~**

* * *

For as long as I could remember I had been different,

And it really bothered me my mother told me different saying instead

"Your Lovely and Unique Bella".

Then she would pat my head and smile a smile only a mother could have. And because I was so young and so naive I believed her and she let me think I was Unique and Lovely nothing hideous of the sort. But even she could not keep me away from reality when the age came for me to start school I was nervous I never seemed to fit in well with the kids in my neighbor hood how was I to fit in, in a school with hundreds of other kids?

Well I would not have to wait long, surrounded by so many kids I felt shy and out of place but my mother lightly pushed me forward with her hands and wished me luck,

Well I needed a lot more then that. I needed horseshoes, four leaf clovers, and if I could make it to the end of rainbow that would help also.

My first week of school flew by and I started making friends well one day me and said friends were playing a game of hide and seek they thought it would be fun, and so did I.

After finding the perfect hiding spot I was peachy I sited in my spot waiting, and waiting, and more waiting. Basically they left me there and I sat knowing what they had done and cried till my mom came to pick me up, the next day at school I thought I would get revenge.

My first target was Timmy the mean boy who liked to bite he was sitting on the floor eating glue so with a smirk on my face I whispered some words that fell in a rhyme.

"_Evil boy who is so mean,_

_Learn a lesson well not forgotten_

_Make the glue supper sticky_

_And no biting there shall be."_

With a wave of my hand the glue Timmy was eating did indeed become sticky more so then normal every one turned and stared in shock as Timmy started screaming then the teacher was running to him and trying to take off the glue that magically became a covor over his mouth. Smirking I looked for my last target Chelsea she was busy poking fun at one of the other girls so I went up to her and pushed her away from the younger girl with a brave face on I said

"Stop being mean Chelsea" pulling the younger girl behind me as Chelsea stood up she looked at me with her pig face and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"And what if I don't" she put her arms over her chest and glared and mine matched hers

"If you don't I'll turn you into a pig!" she looked at me and laughed "I dare you"" and so I did I pointed my hand at her and said a small rhyme

"_Mean she is and smelly to_

_Turn meanie Chelsea into a piggy" _

Her nose turned into a pigs nose and she even got a tail, soon she was screaming like Timmy and I smirked and laughed, that is until my mom opened the door of the classroom seeing what I had done she was left to fix it cause I let them know my secret and I was not supposed to do that.

"Bella what have you done?" she looked at me mad

"I was teaching them a lesson mom they are mean and I needed to fix that" smiling thinking that that was going to make her agree with me, I was very disappointed by her next response.

"Bella dear I know that it is hard for you to cope being Unique and all but you can not use magic openly like that it is forbidden and now I have to fix this"

she stood and with a wave of her hand no need for whispered spells the room became normal and all them forgot that there was a girl who looked like a pig and a boy with his mouth glued shut there only moments before.

My mother took my hand and off we went. I wish I could say that was my only slip up but it wasn't I did it more and more as I got older as a rebel thing toward my mom but she stuck with it fixing my bad deeds and continued to teach me and I loved her for that and thanked her greatly in silent ways.

* * *

I was fifteen when she became ill and she suffered greatly from it. The sickness gave her lots of pain and soon she was sent to stay in a bed she still taught me though all she knew and more revealing to me the secrets of our kind and our history I retained all of it for her cause secretly I wanted to be normal but for her I accepted it and learned and grew until I couldn't learn anymore she was proud and she let me know.

It was a grey day the day she died me sitting at her bedside holding her hands praying for something to change to let this not be the end.

"Bella dear, I want you to continue on never give up no matter what" she clenched my hand in hers

"I will but please you can't leave me here not alone" I was begging desperate for a comfort only she had and she was taking it away from me. "Bella, You know I wont make it and I am so sorry to leave you here but someday you find others who will except you and you will be happy again, this is just a bump in the road you will make it I promise you this." I bit my lip I didn't want to cry at least not yet.

"Go over to my drawer and bring me the box that is in there." I did as she asked pulling out a wooden box that had carvings of intricate designs going all over and what looked like a moon on the top sitting it down on the bed I helped her sit up," what is this?" I asked looking at her she smiled

"A box for your secrets" she said I looked at her confused "Sit it on the floor" I did as she said picking up the light box that was about half the size of a shoebox I placed it on the floor and looked at her.

"Come stand beside me." I did getting more confused by the second "Now I want you to think of the box becoming bigger in your head, there do you have it?" I nodded my head "good now say this word_ Kasvama" _

I faced away from her and looked at the box and pictured it growing bigger and then said it "_Kasvama"_ I watched as the box bended and twisted and then in its place was a huge hope box. I smiled suddenly recognizing the spell I had done.

"Inside that box are things from me to you pictures and letters for when you miss me, also in there are three books all of which you must never loose nor let be taken they are spell books the first is of simple spells, the second being the hardest and more intone and the last is black magic only to be used in dire times I taught you a lot of black magic but there is much you do not know about it I expect you to learn."

I nodded me head at her showing I understood

"now listen I know you don't know much of your father but there is much of him in you, you will find all you need in that box and you can put as much as you want in there and make it into any size got it."

"Yes mom I got it" I rolled my eyes at her out of habit she sometimes treated me to young,

"I only have one request of you and that is to finish school and live on you will live a very long life and I am sorry for that but it is the way we are."

I knew this, our kind was basically immortal but my mom was just old very, very old.

"In the box is also a address of a house that was left to you by your father its far from here but it's a place to live and stay until you see fit."

I was confused my father never met me as far as I knew but sighed and looked down.

"I will do as you ask but mom there is no way to make you live not anything I can do?"

She shook her head at me before coughing and lying down in her bed. "There is not, But Bella remember you are Lovely and Unique and never forget that".

I laughed at her saying," yes mom I will not forget" she smiled and closed her eyes.

And a tear slipped out of mine knowing she wouldn't be opening hers ever again.

That day in Phoenix It rained like it never had before and all because a girl with so much power let it all fall apart.


	2. Forks

**Oh everyone I hope you continue to enjoy the story I have reseaved only one review so please review some more it makes me go forward!!**

**but thanks so to those who added me to the story updater thing lol.**

**well HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**much love**

**_Rissa~Ra'Nee_**

* * *

I left In the night, It was the best time for witches to travel, with the shadows on our side and the moon to guide us it was easy and natural to feel at ease when the sun fell.

I had packed everything I wanted into the Hope chest my mother had given me and I had made it small enough to fit into the pocket of my coat. Now your probably wondering how it is we travel and to be honest we have many ways but the best was to fly and laugh all you want we do indeed use brooms but I preferred not to use them but tonight I would, so grabbing mine one that was hand made by myself I looked at the home that I had lived in for my whole life. Memories flashing before my eyes causing me to tear up again,

scowling I wiped it away with haste, there would be no more of that no now when I was settled into my new home I would then let my tears fall as they wish.

Picking up my broom and sitting on it, I whistled and out of the house came running out a black cat ironic I know but I'm a witch its what we do. My cats name was Max and I had found him many years ago and apparently when a witch finds an animal friend they live as long as the master and so Max, well he is basically immortal.

He hoped on my lap and with a shove off the ground we were up and we were gone.

It was a long flight to Forks, and by the time we made it there I was drenched in water apparently Forks was a rainy town. Great

It took me a while but I eventually found the house it was obviously a family home and had not been entered in for a very long time landing on the porch I looked up at the house it was a fading white making it appear a more grey tone there was a kitchen window and the on the second story there was a couple of windows.

Taking out the key I pushed into the lock and the door creaked open.

"I'm going to have to oil that." Speaking to myself I walked in reaching for the first switch I flipped it up. And nothing happened, scowling I tried again and they flickered on for a second before giving up rolling my eyes I waved my hand and all the lights came on. Walking into the house was odd there where pictures of what im guessing was my mother and father on there wedding day and many others there was cob webs every where and while I may be a witch I did not like any of that at all.

"Ok Max lets get to work"

* * *

It took several hours partly cause I barley used my magic but it felt good to get acquainted with my new home I found a attic which I decided to keep the my more freaky witch things that were my mothers and such.

And my room was set up in the biggest room in the house I had left the blue paint that was there but redecorated all the rest with pictures I liked and my bedspread which was purple . my whole house looked great it looked like someone lived there.

Getting into my pajamas I walked out on the balcony that was in the back part of the house and looked around, the backyard needed gardening bad and I was looking forward to doing that greatly it helped me relax.

I decided I was going to plant cactus and if the weather here wouldn't let them grow well then a little magic wouldn't hurt.

Besides that it seemed I had acres of land behind the small fence that lined the back but a gate door was there and I could see the beginning of a trail. Wanting to see what the front of the houses view was I looked up and lightly floated toward the roof sitting on the chimney I could see about 2 acres away the top of another home and then after that there became more houses. But straight ahead was a forest the went for miles and miles but besides that there was nothing around me no sparkling midnight desert, no cloudless skies instead I was sitting on a chimney surrounded by trees, green plants and wetness lots and lots of wetness.

Floating down I went into the house after locking all the doors and making sure I was comfortable I fell into a very unsettling sleep about my self enrollment at Forks High School the next day.


	3. HighSchool

**Heres another chapter continue to review and read.'thank you all**

**much love**

**_Rissa~Ra'Nee_**

* * *

When morning came I groaned realizing today I was going to have to face the reality of High School. Pushing myself out of my bed I stretched my arms above my head and yawned doing a great impression of my cat, who at that moment decided to come and mew at me for food.

"Are ya hungry boy?" standing up I walked down stares into the kitchen and found a can of tuna, I was going to have to go grocery shopping or maybe not…….

Looking at my refrigerator I winked and it became full of food opening my shelves I saw there was food in there to. Smiling at my genius thought I put the food on the floor and left Max to his food while I went and took a shower.

Looking at my closet I decided on a pair dark denim skinny's with a pair of my black rain boots, a dark purple long sleeve shirt and my sweater lined leather coat I was good, my hair I let do its own thing as normal never being much of a fashionista anyway, and applied some mascara and I was off

I said bye to Max, grabbed my sling bag and walked out the door after locking it I turned around and stopped abruptly. I was so busy with everything ells I never stopped to think about how exactly I was going to get to school. Walking to the driveway where my car would be sitting if I had one.

Humming to myself I walked around my yard

"What to do?" and it hit me I looked at the driveway and concentrated very hard I had to get this right the first time.

"ok lets see, how does that spell go again?" remembering I got back to where I was I wanted a red truck but I always seem to get this one spell wrong.

"_Faire mes enchères faire sa volonté  
et semblent avoir un objet  
rouge et difficiles font de cette voiture repousser tout ce qui distructs" _

I waved my hands and with a zap there where, there was once a empty driveway now stood a red beat up truck it was huge and I could just tell by looking at it that it was loud.

"Ok, Not exactly what I was going for but this will do" not like I can change it now I thought but oddly enough I loved the beast and decided to just go with it.

Hopping into the beast I started it up and was off.

* * *

The school wasn't hard to find a good ten minuets away from the house but I would deal, pulling into the parking lot I found a good spot climbed out and walked to what I was guessing the front office.

The warmth that the little room had made me smile it was cold and looked ready to pour outside walking to the desk I smiled at the woman.

"I'm new here, I'm-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Oh my your Isabella Swan, dear let me tell you I thought I would never see your face, your father was a great man to this town and it's a shame he's gone." I smiled at her not really knowing what to say to that.

"Oh thank you I didn't know him but from what I know he was great I guess" deciding that was the best I could say I moved on.

"So I'm not sure what I need to give you?"

"No worries dear your mother took care of it all long ago, and I am sorry she is gone may she rest in peace, well here's your map and information so good luck dear." She all but pushed me out the office and I walked away looking down at the map I found where my first class was simple enough.

I was standing out side the door when I boy with very greasy hair and skin problems came up to me.

"Isabella Swan correct,?" he put his hand out for mine and I looked at it contemplating if I was really going to shake it o not deciding to be nice I took it.

"Yes that's me, but please call, me Bella and you are..?" he shook my hand rigorously

"Eric Yorkie, pleased to meet you and if you want the best tour of the school ever I'm the man to talk to." Finally getting my hand back I smiled at him.

"Thanks that's nice but honestly the school isn't that big I'm pretty sure I know my way around easily enough"

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything? If you want to be popular I can do that for you I'm on the schools newspaper" I was fast to cut him off "No!" I shouted "I mean please I really don't like attention so please don't do anything"

He looked at me shocked "Ok no popularity got it." He laughed and I sighed with relief when the bell rang "well it was nice meeting you bye" I nearly sounded to excited about leaving him but he seemed as if I gave him candy, this was not a good sign.

I mad it to my next class fairly easy, but got a new puppy in the process and not just any puppy a golden retriever who goes by the name of Mike Newton, and don't let the last name fool you he was no genius.

"So you're from Phoenix?"

"Yup, bright sunny phoenix."

"You don't seem very tan though" uhh seriously who say if you live in a sunny place you have to be tan??

"Yea I'm allergic to the sun" I was being sarcastic but he didn't seem to get it for he freaked.

"Oh my Gosh seriously!!??" I looked at him like he was stupid. "No I was kidding."

"Oh, haha good one." I turned in my seat as the teacher came in and decided instantly that whoever there names was, was officially my favorite teacher.

"Newton, back to your seat." Mike grudgingly got up and went to his own seat and I couldn't help the little smirk that came upon my face.


	4. Them

**Read and Enjoy and read my memo at the bottem!!!!**

**_love_**

**_Rissa~RaNee_**

* * *

When the bell rang signaling lunch I was more then happy, today was taking forever to get over with. But sadly I was going to have a not good lunch because I was sitting with my new "friends" who consisted of: Mike, Angela, Eric, Lauren, Jessica and some other people that I could not remember there names.

I walked to the lunch room by my self taking as slow a walk as I could, I was in no hurry to get to the room of blustering teenagers trying to get there food. When I finally came upon the building I pushed open the door and froze.

My every sense was screaming at me telling me something was off, the hairs on my neck stood up and electric currents seemed to be pulsing around me, there was something in this room with me, something not human, I looked around my eyes scanning every face but not seeing anything off I had never not once in my entire life felt anything like this As far as I knew there was no other "creature" besides myself I wanted to just think it was a nerve thing but my powers were telling me something different .

"Bella"

Was someone calling my name?

"Bella, hello is anyone in there" blinking my eyes I could see Mike standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh? What sorry I guess I zoned out." "Yea, I would say so, come on we sit over here." I followed him to a table that was in the center of the room and sat down at the end of the table next to Angela, trying to shake off my spaze moment I looked at everyone and tried to be "normal".

* * *

I spent the next thirty minuets of lunch listening to and answering questions about my life in phoenix, it wasn't till the end did I hear someone laughing

It was a distant, far away voice that would have sounded normal if it wasn't for the beautiful tone it had like music.

I shot my head up looking for the owner and found it to belong to a girl with Black cropped hair pointing in all sorts of directions, she was pale and stunning in the most peculiar way she was so tiny,

skimming my eyes to the other partners of the table I found unlike the small Pixie like girl, was a huge giant he was so muscular he put every weight champion I had ever seen to shame he had short curly brown hair and stunning also, sitting next to him was a girl,

who made me envy with her beauty she was beautiful, wavy blonde hair, pale and had looks that belonged in a high fashion magazine moving on to the next was a very handsome boy he had blonde hair also like the girl beside him but his was slightly more curly he was muscular also but nothing compared to the giant I had seen earlier he looked stiff though as if something was bothering him,

When I moved my eyes to the one sitting next to him, I froze for the second time today

he was beautiful nothing like I had ever seen before he was lanky but still muscular and from what I could see tall, but that wasn't what was so stunning it was his hair and face, copper like and tousled in the most amazing way they had came up with the term bed head because of him I was sure, his face though chiseled like the statues I had seen in my history books when reading of Greek gods. Just by staring at him my breath caught in my throat, if this was how bad I was just looking at him, I was sure if he spoke I would melt on the spot.

"I see you have spotted the Cullen's and Hales" I looked at Angela tarring my eyes away from the stunning group. "Who?"

"The blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale their twins and the other three are Alice, Emmet and Edward Cullen, Emmet's the big one and Alice is the small one the last one is Edward, they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife they moved here 3 years ago from Alaska." I nodded my head looking back at them. For not being related they looked so much alike all having extremely pale skin, and then these bruise like shadows under their eyes and they all shared the same incredible beauty.

" What Angela forgot to leave out is that they all are together." I looked toward Lauren confused

"What do you mean?" "

what I mean is that they date each other, Rosalie and Emmet are together and so are Jasper and Alice the only single one is Edward but he doesn't date no one here is good enough apparently."

By the tone she had with Edward I could tell she had been snubbed by him possible more then once. I looked at Edward and I could see a smirk on his face almost like he had heard Lauren, but that would be impossible.

In the back of my head a voice whispered reminding me "nothings impossible Bella".

I walked to Biology slowly trying to put together the mystery of The stunning family besides having such striking features they all had weird names for this time frame, all old fashioned and rarely heard of sighing, and forgetting about it for now I walked into Biology.

The first thing I noticed was Edward Cullen was in this class the second much to my displeasure was Mike, walking toward the teacher I gave him the paper and he pointed to my seat which, ironically was next to Edward.

Walking toward it I sat down and as soon as I did, he griped his seat and I thought I saw it indenting from the pressure he was applying to it but that wasn't the worst of it his face beautiful as it was, was contorted into a look of furry his eyes, a shocking shade of black way noticeable upon his pale skin, and I swear he was not breathing.

Maybe I smell I thought taking a quick sniff of my hair it smelled fine was it my breath?

Popping a mint into my mouth just incase I looked at him and regretted it he was glaring at me.

After a few minuets into class I was getting nervous and claustrophobic looking around the room for something to make are flow I found a window right next to Edward looking at him to see if he was glaring at me still, I found him looking at the board, perfect, I did a quick glance around the rest of the room and found everyone paying attention to the teacher.

Looking at the window I moved my finger so it was pointing at it from under my desk and whispered as quietly as I could "_open_" and I watched from the corner of my eye as it lightly lifted open bringing a fresh breeze toward me, I watched in amazement as Edward took in a large breath of air and seemed to visibly relax but as I looked up at him to see his face I stopped breathing he was looking right at me with a confused expression.

Thoughts immediately started flowing through my head, "Had he seen me?" , "did he see the window open on its own" I looked away from him quickly trying to act as normal as possible and when the bell rang I was up and out of my seat fast I needed to get out of here.

The rest of my day was a blur I barley registered someone getting hit from a volleyball by me and someone talking to my in my Spanish class

Walking toward the parking lot I realized there was a shiny Volvo parked next to my red beast but standing next to the said beast was Edward and his family all staring in my direction as fast as I could with out slipping I walked past Edward hoped into my truck and peeled out of there as fast as I could,

This is bad very bad if he had seen me open the window did he tell his family? And if so what where they going to do? I was in hysterics.

When I got home I walked inside a sat at the table.

"Ok , if he did see me there's no way he could prove it, people would think he was nuts" deciding that I would act as if nothing happened I started on my homework awaiting the next day to come.

* * *

**OH my gosh wow I keep trying to make my chapters really long but they always come out short hahah. so sorry y'all.**

**well I hope you liked this one im working on the next chapter trying to make it longer cause Edward and Bell afinnally get to talk to wach other...woot!!!**

**review!!!!**


	5. Meetingshidingsvampires?

**Oh i did it!**

** I am so happy about this chapter so none of you better ruin my mood, got it!!**

**I really hope you like it and enjoy how it goes I would love more reviews and thanks to all you who have done that already, please keep me informed on what you like and dont like. and well enjoy.**

**much love,**

**_Rissa~Ra'Nee_**

* * *

Morning came soon enough and before I knew it I was sitting in "The Beast" contemplating if I wanted to get out of my truck and into the rain, finally deciding that I was going to have to get out into it sooner or later I climbed out and headed for first.

When I got there I was officially drenched in rain looking around for a empty hallway I found one and went into it double checking to make sure no one was looking I spun in a small circle and willed my cloths to be dry.

When I was done I walked away from my "hiding" spot and left there was a puddle of water where I had been, but I was completely dry, smiling I faced first period with a smirk.

Lunch came sooner then expected and I was once again hit with that shocking feeling like I had yesterday when I walked into the lunch room,

And once again I found my eyes wondering to the table that belonged to the mystery table, but what I was not willing to admit was how my eyes kept more importantly wondering to Edward Cullen.

When lunch was over I walked to class with a grim face, the previous days incident of Edward possibly have seen me opening the window fresh in my mind, but when I walked into class I was happy he wasn't there yet.

I was sitting in my seat completely happy of the thought that there was a slight chance he would decide to ditch,

Fate, however was cruel my smile was wiped of my face so fast it made the speed of light seem like nothing. What happened next however made my heart beat fast and my breath to hitch.

"Hello, Your Isabella Swan, are you not?" His voice was like molten Carmel smooth and velvety I wanted to record his voice and just replay it for forever.

"Oh, um yes I am and you're Edward Cullen correct." "Yes, nice to meet you but, how is it you know my name, when I am sure we have never met before." I smiled at his response "Well Edward, it would seem that even though you arrived here three years ago your appearance has yet to fade so I was well informed of you and everyone ells on campus by the lovely click clackers, and please call me Bella."

"True, I can not argue there, something about small towns and new people arriving never seems to fade" "but thanks to you Bella it would seem we may not be able to fade as you so lightly put it, but what pray tell are the Click Clackers.?"

I laughed at his response.

"Jessica and Lauren are the great Click clackers, every small town has them, they are the first to know what's happening, when its happening, and why" "And if they don't know the blanks in between they fill it in themselves with hushed tons and cruel whispers."

I made my voice like that of a small town gossip queen, causing him to laugh and realizing I wanted to hear more of it the second he started.

"Well, Bella it would seem you have been well informed or maybe you're just great at reading people." "But enough with them where are you from?"

"I'm from Phoenix."

"Why did you move, I mean I don't see why some one would move from a place like phoenix to Forks it just doesn't fit?"

"Well my Mother fell ill and I decided to come stay at my Fathers place." I was purposely trying to avoid my mother's death and my lack of a father also anything to not be pitied and anything to not be out casted.

"Oh, so you're just hear while she recovers is that it." Well there goes my covering up.

"No, she passed away. I'm here for good." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant things." He looked very upset with himself for bringing up something that upset me. "So do you like living with your father?"

"I honestly don't know." "How do you not know?"

"My fathers dead to, IV never met him I'm just living in the house he left for me."

He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair, "I am deeply sorry for bringing up such bad things Bella." I laughed and smiled at him. "Its fine, really it's not like you could just know if something is going to bother someone or not," "Honestly Edward, you would have to read minds to know something like that or not."

Chuckling to myself I faced the front of the classroom where our teacher was done writing on the board, but I still heard what he said. "Yea, I guess I would have to read minds".

But it wasn't what he said that was weird it was how he said it, as if I was missing out on some funny joke.

* * *

I was in luck that week Edward seemed to be keen on knowing every detail of life, which meant I got to hear his lovely voice over and over again, the only slight problem was Edward was smart he picked up on every small detail not missing a thing and I realized sadly that I was going to have to stop talking to him for fear he might know of what I am.

So with my sad face on I walked into Biology dead set on not talking to him.

But like I said earlier fate was cruel, we were working with our lab partners which meant me and Edward were going to talk whether I liked it or not.

"Good Morning Bell" damn him and his dazzling smile. "Good morning Edward, how are you today?"

"I'm good Bella, how are you." "I'm good" turning from him I figured if I couldn't completely ignore him today I could get to work on slowly detaching myself from him. He noticed though but with a frown on his lovely face he tuned and also faced the teacher waiting for the directions.

"Do you want to go first" I nodded my head and found the answer swiftly. He took the microscope and double checked looking surprised that I was right. And we finished the assignment in no time leaving us with ten minuets left to talk which I planed on not doing. "Did I do something to make you mad" I looked up at him and quickly looked away "No, you didn't" "then why are you-"the bell rang cutting him off I was already up and out the door thankful that my klutziness didn't ruin my escape.

* * *

I didn't talk to Edward the whole next week and it killed me inside, not only was he just fun to talk to but without him I was left to talking with the Click Clackers and mike Newton, I would have more fun talking to a piece of card board.

"Hey Bella do you want to go with us to go dress shopping" I smiled at Angela; she was my favorite out of the people at the table. "Yea, that would be great" after exchanging information we went to class and once again Edward tried to talk with me but eventually gave up.

After school I was sitting in my truck waiting for some of the student body traffic to calm down so I could back up my monster of a truck, I looked in my side mirror and saw Edward looking at me, he was on the other side of the parking lot so he couldn't really see me, could he? I moved my gaze from him to Alice admiring her pixie hair cut again, when she got this glazed look over her eyes she became so still as if she were in a deep day dream all her family looked at her as she did this and a look of horror came over her face as she came out of it she looked in my direction and looked as if she was going to yell something, but she didn't get a chance in that moment I heard a horrid screeching noise.

I flipped my head the direction of the noise to see Tyler a friend of Newton's van flying in my direction and any second it was going to hit my truck and I was sitting in it , I was going to die. Without thinking a second before it hit my truck I teleported myself out of my truck and to the other side of it but the force of the van hitting my truck caused me to get a nice bumping from my truck I felt my self loose balance, but before I fell I felt someone catching me. "Bella, are ok." Edward? Why was he here? Was he the one that caught me? I tried to sit up but was pushed back down the slight push causing me to wince, moving my hand to my head I felt a bump forming on the back of it apparently I had got slightly hurt after all. "Don't move ok, the ambulance is on the way." My eyes popped open, ambulance I can't see doctors it's a big witch no no! sitting up and pushing Edward away from me I looked at him "I'm fine now if you don't mind I'm just going to leave now." I stood on shaky legs and started to walk away a pull on my hoodie stopped me though. "Bell, you have to see a doctor you hit our head pretty bad we need to make sure its nothing serious." I glared at him there was no way I was seeing a doctor, being a witch made it impossible if I went they would know what I was and I would be sent way to be studied. "Edward I am not going to see a doctor and if you do not let go of me I will have to make you let go" he smirked at me a mocking smirk "Oh, really well enlighten me will you." I was ready to zap him to hell when I realized he hadn't been near me at all, he had been all the way across the parking lot no where near me I let him know my thoughts. "Bella, you have no idea what you are talking about," I glared at him I was not letting him off this one, it took me one second to teleport myself from the inside of my car to the other side on the outside, and it takes at least a minuet to get from my truck to where Edward was standing. "I know you were standing on the other side of the parking lot, there is no way you were near me" he clenched his jaw "Bella are saying that I somehow got from the other side of the parking lot to here in under a second." He gave me an incredulous look. "See you apparently did do some damage when you bumped your head" he started pulling me away from the crowed of people trying to get Tyler out of the car and I wrenched myself away from him "Look I know what I saw I was in my truck-" I cut my sentence short realizing what I was about to say but Edward turned to me finishing my sentence " You were in your truck you were sitting there looking out your review mirror" his voice was shocked with realization as he put the image back together that had faded when he knocked me away from the truck. "How? How did you get out of your tuck so fast?" He looked at me a hint of anger in his voice I glared at him for the hundredth time that day "well it looks like we both move very fast" "Now if you will excuse me I am going home." I started walking away from him in the direction of my house my truck be damned.

I didn't get far before he was at my side walking with me "Bella I demand to know how you got out of your truck." I flipped around stopping him from walking "You demand me to tell you? Well I demand to know how you got to me so fast." He narrowed his eyes on me "Bella I cant do that" "Funny, Edward cause I can't tell you either."

I continued on my walk home it had started to rain and I was livid I didn't hear him behind me anymore but after a few minuets a silver Volvo was pulled up along me and a gruff voice said "get in" I glared at the ground below my feet. "No" I said defiantly and continued walking. "Bella please" he was pleading with me and who was I to defy that musical? Being sighing I got in the car.

The warmth that was in there made me automatically snuggle into my seat, "Bella your not going to tell me how you did it are you." I looked out the window "Nope, not unless you tell me how you did "**it**" first. We both sighed at the same time. And I looked out the window again and as soon as I did I turned and faced him. "Were going the wrong direction" I hissed "what?" I narrowed my eyes at him "My house is in the other direction" I said again slowly "I know" me eyes narrowed more "Where are you taking me?" he looked at me for the first time since I got in the car "I'm taking you to the hospital to have your head checked." I lost it I did there was no way this was happening "Edward listen to me stop the car and let me out" "I'm sorry Bella but your head will be checked"

"Look, I do not really want to hurt you, but if you do not either **A** turn this car around and take me home or **B** stop and let me out I will hurt you." He smiled at me "Bella I hate to burst your bubble but you can't hurt me." I looked ahead of us and sighed stupid shiny Volvo owner "I warned you" without warning I put my hand on his dash board and the car came to a sudden halt. "What in the world" I heard Edward yell but I was to busy unlocking the door and climbing out the seat to care. I didn't get far because Edward was in front of me holding me by my shoulders "What are you?" His tone was quite and his eyes were wide open. "The questions is what are you Edward?" he looked at me sighed "I'm cold, I have no heart beat, I have lived through the wars you read in history, I don't eat, I drink," "Now, what do you think I am Bella." His voice was strained as if the thought of me knowing was going to scare me but I knew, I think I always sort of knew I looked him in the eyes "Vampire" he looked back let go of me as if waiting for me to scream and run but I didn't and as the seconds ticked he started looking wary "are you not scared," I laughed I loud laugh "Me scared of a vampire that's hilarious"

"What are you Bella?" I smiled and looked down the road thinking about what I was gong to do, I was breaking every rule that was installed into me by my mother I could almost hear her now "You keep quite ,never let others see or know" but I didn't care I just met a vampire, facing him I broke the biggest rule I had. "I'm a witch."


	6. Flying and moonlight Escapades

**This was an amazing chapter to write,I loved making Edward almost baffled by Bellas powers.**

**I really hope you guys like this one cause I stayed up late to get it to you,**

**so when im doing french tomorrow and cant seem to pay attention its all your fault...k**

**jkjk**

**anyways review review please .**

**much love**

**_Rissa~Ra'Nee_**

* * *

Edwards's reaction was actually hilarious. I wish I could describe it to you but the only thing I come up is a fish who wants water. "You, you're serious." I laughed "Yes, Edward I am serious." "What about you?' "Are you serious about being a vampire?" he nodded his hand running a hand through his hair. "I think we should discuss this in a more appropriate place" I looked around us smiling and agreeing with him.

"How about, my place?"

* * *

We took the drive to my house, and Edward surprisingly knew how to get there, I was sure to comment him on that later.

We walked up the steps to my door and I pushed the door open, Edward took his time looking around, he made a good job of looking at my few family photos I had.

Sitting at the kitchen table I looked at him. "How, about you start with yourself first."

He took the seat across from me and I became enthralled. "As you may already know I'm 17, but what you probably did not know was that I was born June 20, 1901 to an Elizabeth & Edward Masen, I died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza, Carlisle was the one who changed me, since my Father and Mother had passed away before me he figured it was the best and he came to be like a father to me."

"Oh, wow so you're seriously a vampire." I shook my head looking at my hands before shyly looking up at him contemplating if I wanted to ask my question or not.

"Please tell me what's on your mind." "Promise not to laugh" "I promise"

I looked past him. "Do you sleep in a coffin?" he laughed anyway, "No we don't even sleep" "At all?" "No, we can't sleep or eat"

I glanced at my hands again "Do you have any powers?" he suddenly became nervous looking. "Yes, we do" "well, come on spit it out" he smiled at me "I can read minds."

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he noticed "But I can't read yours, your completely blank to me." I looked at him with surprise "That must bother you" I stated simply "You have no idea." "You said we, so that means the others have powers to."

He shook his "Nothing gets past you does it" he didn't let me reply "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control your emotions, Emmett, has supernatural strength even for a vampire, and then there's Rosalie, she brought over incredible beauty." I nodded my head so that explained a few things.

"Bella, you haven't asked me the most basic question." I looked at him confused going over what I had asked him not finding what I missed. "What do we eat?" he looked furious "You won't hurt me"

He was out of his seat and across the kitchen in the blink of an eye "Are you crazy seriously, you're in a room with a vampire and you don't even know for sure what said vampire eats and you don't care." I looked at him and rolled my eyes "Edward stop acting like a child, you for get I'm a witch I can burn you to pieces with a snap of my fingers I'm not afraid, if anything you should be afraid of me." He started laughing hysterically "well at least I now your not crazy" he caught me sarcasm and stped laughing with a glare in my direction. "Well for further information, me and my family are what we like to call vegetarians we drink from animals. " "Good to know" I said and he sat back down, "Now I believe it's your turn"

I looked at my hands twiddling them "What do you want to know"

"How old are you" I smiled "seven-teen" "How long have you been seventeen?"

"For seven-teen years" he rolled his eyes "So you age like a human then?"

I looked out the window "No, we don't age unless we want to." He looked at me confused "Want to? So it's voluntary?" I nodded my head "Yes, we can either live for forever or just decide not to, my mother for instance gave immortality up when she married my father, we also can not be killed." He took interest in this "what do you mean"

"I mean we can't be cut if were cut we simply heal in seconds if were burned it take us up to a week at most to completely reform." "Then why did you freak out when I said I was going to take you to the hospital?" I sighed "Cause for one people would ask questions, we have different structures in our body's from our powers, and then there's the fact that I don't exist in the real world." He looked at me shocked "you don't exist?" I smiled "yea there is no actual proof that I'm alive" "What about your school records and things like that" "as far as the medical information they needed its all an illusion."

He put his hands under his chin "What can you do, are you like what fairytales say"

I looked at him mirroring his position "I am basically how the legends go, I have spells but I don't have to use them unless there really complicating or more like what we call black magic, stuff that makes people fall dead," "We can fly" he stopped me "Do you use a broom" "I have" he laughed "But the only reason we do it is because its an easy and comfortable way to travel." He looked at me as if seeing if I was lying or not so with a smirk stood up and walked to him "Come with me Edward." He looked up and stood and followed me out to the backyard. Once out there turned and faced him "Take my hand"

* * *

He looked at me before taking three strides towards me once he was close enough he grabbed my hand, smiling I closed my eyes and felt my powers rush through me and into Edward he gave my hand a squeeze as he felt it entering him.

When. I opened my eyes, I realized he had his closed also "Edward, open your eyes." And he did smirking at him I looked into his eyes before speaking with my eyes to tell him to look down following my gaze his breath hitched; we were up far above the trees just floating there. "Do you believe me now?" I said.

He looked at me "This is amazing, Bella you are truly an amazing being." I could feel the heat rush to my face and was positive I was doing a great impersonation of a cherry. "Edward?" "Hmm" "Do you trust me?" he looked at me straight in the eye and I new the answer before he said it and I could have never been happier. "Yes." "Then hold on"

Edward's hand gripped mine tighter and then we were off rushing through the tress swirling in and out of the forest laughing and completely letting go we went higher and higher and then we would swoop down getting as close to the ground as we could before swirling back up.

* * *

When we stopped Edward had lead us to a small clearing miles away from Forks. We landed on the ground laughing "That was absolutely the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my entire life Bella" I turned my head to the side facing him "That was amazing for me to" I admitted he looked curious "Iv never told anyone about what I am before it was my mothers biggest fear, for me to be made a project making it impossible for me to tell people." He took my hand in his and I couldn't help but like the way it felt, like it belonged. "I would never let that happen to you Bella," I smiled at him and laid my head back looking at the stars glaring at the fact that I couldn't see many cause of the clouds, lifting my hand I waved it as if wiping of something, and when I put my hand back down there where stars everywhere. "Amazing" Edward breathed I didn't look at him "Do you really not find me a freak?" "On the contrary Bella I find you opposite?" I looked at him now, confused "I think your beautiful, amazing, and possibly the most stunning thing I have ever encountered." I couldn't help the blush that sprung across my cheeks or the fact my breath hitched, this beautiful man lying next to me thought I was beautiful? Stunning, even. A cold hand on my cheek brought me out of my musing "I love it, when you do that." "Do what?" "That blush or yours, it's a weapon that is very dangerous to my being." "Dangerous how?" he looked away "Your blood calls to me, the first day you walked into biology, I thought I was going to ruin it, everything that Carlisle had built for us" "You were so tempting, but then the window seemed to have just opened out of nowhere" I looked at him shocked "So I guess opening the window was a good idea after all." He laughed at me "So that was you?" I nodded my head with a blush "I thought you were crazy, glaring at me like that and you made me nervous so I opened the window to get fresh air I freaked out to, when I thought you saw me open it, apparently you didn't." "That's also why I ignored you I was afraid you were going to start calling me freak or turn me in so I started distancing myself" he shook his head "but besides that, when you blush your beauty intensifies itself, making me want you in more ways then one."

My blush which had disappeared flew back onto my face at fast rate, and I found myself not knowing what to say I just settled for being quite finding it best, Edward just smiled and chuckled before standing come on Bella it's late and you need sleep." I took his hand and we were up flying back toward my house, but not as fast after a few minuets we were back at my house but when I went to descend Edward pulled me back, "I want to try something" I looked at him confused "And what would that be." I got my answer when he pulled my toward him and his lips landed on mine and mine soon were pressing against his, and when we broke he looked me in the eyes "You are my everything now" a "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he hugged me and I was happy truly happy floating in the sky with the moon basking us in eerie glow I was happy cause I was in the arms of a man I loved, I was in love with a vampire.


End file.
